


My Inner Wolf Touched His - Fic

by In The Boop Boop Room (norabombay)



Series: Styles and Stiles Adventures [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Sherlock (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BUT lots of, Bad Bang, Deliberate Badfic, Derek Hale's positive life choices, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Inner Wolf, Intensely awful fic, Knotting, M/M, No original male dog., Other, Stiles hasn't really thought this knotting thing through, Wolf Derek, Wolf Stiles, but they can totally play xbox, lay back and think of England, sterek, sterek is love, why not get a scar like john watson, wolf benis, wolves can't take ritalin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norabombay/pseuds/In%20The%20Boop%20Boop%20Room
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek finally turns Stiles.</p><p>They have a second sex vacation</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Inner Wolf Touched His - Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Inner Wolf Touched His](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315357) by Anonymous. 



When Stiles and Derek got back from their sex honeymoon in Europe, it was time for Stiles to be turned. 

Derek waited until the first full moon. They went out to a secluded area of the woods outside Bacon Hill, with a nice fence to keep the rest of the pack out. The Hale-Stilinski’s wanted privacy for this. They were tired of having sex interrupted because Scott had some sort of problem or wanted to talk about how much he missed Allison. Which was always a bummer.

So they got to the woods, and took off all of their clothes. 

“I Stiles take you Derek to be my pack leader forever and ever”

“I Derek take you Stiles to be my pack member forever and ever”.

Then Derek half transformed and 

Holy Shit Olivia Dunham just got her boss all exploded!

Derek half transformed and bit Stiles in the shoulder so he would have a nice scar like that John Watson they met in London after they got arrested for having sex on the Eye. (When they had sex with Nick and the other Styles. See part one of the series) Stiles started to transform and started rolling on the ground. He screamed a bunch. But it was good pain the kind that meant he would be together forever with is love.

Finally Stiles stopped rolling around. He was covered in dirt and had made his own half transformation.

“DEREK. I love you and I can see. The forest. It smells so good and LOOK A SQUIRREL”

“Focus Stiles! Screamed Derek, waving his super hard dick in front of Stiles face. We need to be full wolves so I can knot you and touch your inner wolf!”

Stiles closed his half wolf eyes as hard as he could. He lay back down on the ground and thought of England. Clenched his strangely lubey feeling asshole a few times. And transformed.

So did Derek.

The started to have sex in their full wolf forms. Derek mounted Stiles and put his giant wolf benis in him but it wasn’t enough to make Stiles cum. So he knotted him and locked them together with true loves knot. He spent tons and tons of his wolf jizz deep into Stiles inner wolf.

They were going to make a baby wolf and then their pack would be complete.

But like the knotting went on for 20 minutes and Stiles got bored. Wolves can’t have Ritalin. So he turned his head back to human so he and Derek could talk. Derek did the same.

“I love you Derek and I want you inside me forever but right now can we go home and play xbox?

“I love you too stiles and when I finish filling you up with my pups we can totally go play call of Duty”

And then they kissed the kiss of true love.

**Author's Note:**

> Bad Bang, I love you.


End file.
